supernaturalfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Liste des épisodes de Supernatural
Cette page regroupe une liste complète des épisodes de chaque saison. Saison 1 (2005 - 2006) * 1.01 (#01) ''La Dame blanche'''' (Pilot)'' * 1.02 (#02) ''Wendigo'''' (Wendigo)'' * 1.03 (#03) ''L'Esprit du lac'''' (Dead in the Water)'' * 1.04 (#04) ''Le Fantôme voyageur'''' (Phantom Traveler)'' * 1.05 (#05) ''La Légende de Bloody Mary'''' (Bloody Mary)'' * 1.06 (#06) ''Faux Frère'''' (Skin)'' * 1.07 (#07) ''L'Homme au crochet'''' (Hook Man)'' * 1.08 (#08) ''La Vallée maudite'''' (Bugs)'' * 1.09 (#09) ''La Maison des cauchemars'''' (Home)'' * 1.10 (#10) ''Terreur à l'asile'''' (Asylum)'' * 1.11 (#11) ''L’Épouvantail'''' (Scarecrow)'' * 1.12 (#12) ''Magie noire'''' (Faith)'' * 1.13 (#13) ''Route 666'''' (Route 666)'' * 1.14 (#14) ''Télékinésie'''' (Nightmare)'' * 1.15 (#15) ''Les Chasseurs'''' (The Benders)'' * 1.16 (#16) ''Daeva'''' (Shadow)'' * 1.17 (#17) ''A force de volonté'''' (Hell House)'' * 1.18 (#18) ''La Stryge'''' (Something Wicked)'' * 1.19 (#19) ''Le Tableau Hanté'''' (Provenance)'' * 1.20 (#20) ''Le Retour des vampires'''' (Dead Man's Blood)'' * 1.21 (#21) ''Délivrance - 1ère partie'''' (Salvation)'' * 1.22 (#22) ''Délivrance - 2ème partie'''' (Devil's Trap)'' Saison 2 (2006 - 2007) *2.01 (#23) Le Sacrifice (In My Time of Dying) *2.02.(#24) Le Clown (Everybody Loves A Clown) *2.03 (#25) Au-delà des apparences (Bloodlust) *2.04 (#26) Vengeance d'outre-tombe (Children Shouldn't Play With Dead Things) *2.05 (#27) Sous contrôle (Simon Said) *2.06 (#28) Sans issue (No Exit) *2.07 (#29) La Main de la justice (The Usual Suspects) *2.08 (#30) Le Pacte (Crossroad Blues) *2.09 (#31) Croatoan (Croatoan) *2.10 (#32) Traqué (Hunted) *2.11 (#33) Maggie et Rose (Playthings) *2.12 (#34) Le Polymorphe (Nightshifter) *2.13 (#35) Ange ou Démon (Houses of the Holy) *2.14 (#36) Possédé (Born Under a Bad Sign) *2.15 (#37) Frères ennemis (Tall Tales) *2.16 (#38) Le Temps des adieux (Roadkill) *2.17 (#39) Les Loups-garous (Heart) *2.18 (#40) Le Chef-d’Œuvre de l’horreur (Hollywood Babylon) *2.19 (#41) Les Taulards (Folsom Prison Blues) *2.20 (#42) Comme dans un rêve (What Is and What Should Never Be) *2.21 (#43) L’Armée des ténèbres - 1re partie (All Hell Breaks Loose - Part 1) *2.22 (#44) L’Armée des ténèbres - 2e partie (All Hell Breaks Loose - Part 2) Saison 3 (2007 - 2008) *3.01 (#45) Les Sept Péchés Capitaux (The Magnificent Seven) *3.02 (#46) Les Enfants perdus (The Kids are Alright) *3.03 (#47) Baraka (Bad Day at Black Rock) *3.04 (#48) Sin City (Sin City) *3.05 (#49) Il était une fois… (Bedtime Stories) *3.06 (#50) Le Vaisseau fantôme (Red Sky at Morning) *3.07 (#51) Rouge sang (Fresh Blood) *3.08 (#52) Le Festin du Père Noël (A Very Supernatural Christmas) *3.09 (#53) Les Reines du Sabbat (Malleus Maleficarum) *3.10 (#54) Faites de beaux rêves (Dream a Little Dream of Me) *3.11 (#55) Un jour sans fin (Mystery Spot) *3.12 (#56) Jus in Bello (Jus in Bello) *3.13 (#57) Les Ghostfacers (Ghostfacers) *3.14 (#58) Rejoins-moi (Long-Distance Call) *3.15 (#59) Le Secret de l’immortalité (Time is On My Side) *3.16 (#60) Les Chiens de l’enfer (No Rest for the Wicked) Saison 4 (2008 - 2009) *4.01 (#61) La Main de Dieu (Lazarus Rising) *4.02 (#62) Anges et Démons (Are You There, God? It's Me, Dean Winchester) *4.03 (#63) Au commencement (In The Beginning) *4.04 (#64)[[Métamorphose| Métamorphose '']](Metamorphosis)'' *4.05 (#65) Film d’épouvante (Monster Movie) *4.06 (#66) Le Mal des fantômes (Yellow Fever) *4.07 (#67) La Légende d’Halloween (Its the Great Pumpkin, Sam Winchester) *4.08 (#68) Le Puits aux souhaits (Wishful Thinking) *4.09 (#69) Souvenirs de l’au-delà (I Know What You Did Last Summer) *4.10 (#70) Disgrâce (Heaven and Hell) *4.11 (#71) Entre les murs (Family Remains) *4.12 (#72) Comme par magie (Criss Angel Is A Douchebag) *4.13 (#73) L’Esprit vengeur (After School Special) *4.14 (#74) Le Venin de la sirène (Sex and Violence) *4.15 (#75) De l’autre côté (Death Takes a Holiday) *4.16 (#76) Le Premier Sceau (On the Head of a Pin) *4.17 (#77) Nés pour chasser (It's a Terrible Life) *4.18 (#78) Le Prophète (The Monster at the End of This Book) *4.19 (#79) Trois Frères (Jump the Shark) *4.20 (#80) Le Pénitent (The Rapture) *4.21 (#81) Le Diable au corps (When the Levee Breaks) *4.22 (#82) Le Réveil de Lucifer (Lucifer Rising) Saison 5 (2009 - 2010) *5.01 (#83) Sympathie envers le Diable (Sympathy for the Devil) *5.02 (#84) Premier Pas vers l’enfer (Good God, Y'All!) *5.03 (#85) Seuls sur la route (Free To Be You and Me) *5.04 (#86) Apocalypse 2014 (The End) *5.05 (#87) Idoles assassines (Fallen Idol) *5.06 (#88) L’Antéchrist (I Believe the Children Are Our Future) *5.07 (#89) Jeu d’argent, jeu de temps (The Curious Case of Dean Winchester) *5.08 (#90) Téléportation (Changing Channels) *5.09 (#91) Les Incroyables Aventures de Sam et Dean (The Real Ghostbusters) *5.10 (#92) Les Faucheuses (Abandon All Hope…) *5.11 (#93) Vol au-dessus d’un nid de démons (Sam, Interrupted) *5.12 (#94) L’Apprenti sorcier (Swap Meat) *5.13 (#95) Le Retour d’Anna (The Song Remains the Same) *5.14 (#96) Passions dévorantes (My Bloody Valentine) *5.15 (#97) Les Morts-Vivants (Dead Men Don't Wear Plaid) *5.16 (#98) Axis Mundi (Dark Side of the Moon) *5.17 (#99) Prophéties funestes (99 Problems) *5.18 (#100) Plan B (Point of No Return) *5.19 (#101) Le Panthéon (Hammer of the God) *5.20 (#102) Meilleurs Ennemis (The Devil You Know) *5.21 (#103) La Onzième Heure (Two Minutes To Midnight) *5.22 (#104) La paix viendra (Swan Song) Saison 6 (2010 - 2011) *6.01 (#105) L’Adieu aux armes (Exile on Main St.) *6.02 (#106) Baby Blues (Two and a Half Men) *6.03 (#107) Le Bâton de Moïse (The Third Man) *6.04 (#108) Le Lamia (Weekend at Bobby's) *6.05 (#109) L’Alpha (Live Free or Twi-Hard) *6.06 (#110) Veritas (You Can't Handle the Truth) *6.07 (#111) Entretien avec un vampire (Family Matters) *6.08 (#112) La Meute (All Dogs Go to Heaven) *6.09 (#113) Rencontre du troisième type (Clap Your Hands If You Believe…) *6.10 (#114) Paix à son âme (Caged Heat) *6.11 (#115) Rendez-vous avec la mort (Appointment in Samarra) *6.12 (#116) L’Épée de Bruncwik (Like A Virgin) *6.13 (#117) L’Arachnée (Unforgiven) *6.14 (#118) La Colère des mannequins (Mannequin 3: The Reckoning) *6.15 (#119) Arrêt sur image (The French Mistake) *6.16 (#120) Le Retour d’Ève (…And Then There Were None) *6.17 (#121) Titanic (My Heart Will Go On) *6.18 (#122) Les Mystères de l'Ouest (Frontierland) *6.19 (#123) À feu et à sang (Mommy Dearest) *6.20 (#124) L'Ange déchu (The Man Who Would Be King) *6.21 (#125) La Clé du purgatoire (Let It Bleed) *6.22 (#126) L'homme qui en savait trop (The Man Who Knew Too Much) Saison 7 (2011 - 2012) *7.01 (#127) Les Léviathans (Meet the New Boss) *7.02 (#128) Marée noire (Hello Cruel World) *7.03 (#129) Amour de jeunesse (The Girl Next Door) *7.04 (#130) Osiris (Defending Your Life) *7.05 (#131) Ma sorcière bien-aimée (Shut Up, Dr. Phil) *7.06 (#132) Copies conformes (Slash Fiction) *7.07 (#133)'' Les mentalistes (The Mentalists)'' *7.08 (#134) Le Philtre d'amour (Season Seven, Time for a Wedding!) *7.09 (#135)[[Le diable du New Jersey| Le diable du New Jersey '']](How to Win Friends and Influence Monsters)'' *7.10 (#136) Aux portes de la mort (Death's Door) *7.11 (#137) Les Vetâlas (Adventures in Babysitting) *7.12 (#138) Les incorruptibles (Time After Time After Time) *7.13 (#139) Les amazones (The Slice Girls) *7.14 (#140) La ménagerie enchantée (Plucky Pennywhistle's Magic Menagerie) *7.15 (#141) Invocations (Repo Man) *7.16 (#142) Un parfum d'antan (Out With the Old) *7.17 (#143) La mémoire dans la peau (The Born-Again Identity) *7.18 (#144) Le Shojo (Party On, Garth) *7.19 (#145) Le manoir de Van Ness (Of Grave Importance) *7.20 (#146) Soleil vert (The Girl with the Dungeons and Dragons Tattoo) *7.21 (#147) La parole de Dieu (Reading Is Fundamental) *7.22 (#148) L'arme fatale (There Will Be Blood) *7.23 (#149) L'assaut final (Survival of the Fittest) Saison 8 (2012 - 2013) *8.01 (#150) Retour à la normale (We Need to Talk About Kevin) *8.02 (#151) Vente aux enchères (What's Up, Tiger Mommy?) *8.03 (#152) L'Arrache-cœur (Heartache) *8.04 (#153) Caméra au poing (Bitten) *8.05 (#154) Les Vampirates (Blood Brother) *8.06 (#155) Le Soldat inconnu (Southern Comfort) *8.07 (#156) Delta Mendota (A Little Slice of Kevin) *8.08 (#157) Quoi de neuf docteur ? (Hunteri Heroici) *8.09 (#158) Qui sème le vent… (Citizen Fang) *8.10 (#159) La Tablette des anges (Torn and Frayed) *8.11 (#160) L'Arbre de la douleur (LARP and the Real Girl) *8.12 (#161) Abbadon (As Time Goes By) *8.13 (#162) L'Ordre de Thulé (Everybody Hates Hitler) *8.14 (#163) Les Trois Épreuves (Trial and Error) *8.15 (#164) Les Familiers (Man's Best Friend With Benefits) *8.16 (#165) Le Choc des Titans (Remember the Titans) *8.17 (#166) Les Cryptes de Lucifer (Goodbye Stranger) *8.18 (#167) La Chasse est Ouverte (Freaks And Geeks) *8.19 (#168) Aller-Retour pour l'Enfer (Taxi Driver) *8.20 (#169) Game Over (Pac-Man Fever) *8.21 (#170) Le Roi de l'Evasion (The Great Escapist) *8.22 (#171) Jeu de Massacres (Clip Show) *8.23 (#172) L'Arc de Cupidon (Sacrifice) Saison 9 (2013 - 2014) *9.01 (#173) Bienvenue sur Terre (I Think I'm Gonna Like It Here) *9.02 (#174) Que le Diable l'emporte (Devil May Care) *9.03 (#175) Humain, trop humain (I'm No Angel) *9.04 (#176) La Clé d'Oz (Slumber Party) *9.05 (#177) Un après-midi de chien (Dog Dean Afternoon) *9.06 (#178) Les Mains de la miséricorde (Heaven Can't Wait) *9.07 (#179) Mauvaise Graine (Bad Boys) *9.08 (#180) Vœu de chasteté (Rock and a Hard Place) *9.09 (#181) La Sainte Mélodie (Holy Terror) *9.10 (#182) Union sacrée (Road Trip) *9.11 (#183) La Première Lame (First Born) *9.12 (#184) Une faim de loup (Sharp Teeth) *9.13 (#185) Les Pishtacos (The Purge) *9.14 (#186) En attente du paradis (Captives) *9.15 (#187) Façon Scooby-Doo (Thinman) *9.16 (#188) Blade Runners (Blade Runners) *9.17 (#189) Le Couvent des âmes (Mother's Little Helper) *9.18 (#190) Le Héros de l'histoire (Meta Fiction) *9.19 (#191) Le Bal des vampires (Alex Annie Alexis Ann) *9.20 (#192) La Guerre des monstres (Bloodlines) *9.21 (#193) La Nouvelle Reine (King of the Damned) *9.22 (#194) Jeu de dames (Stairway to Heaven) *9.23 (#195) Le Faiseur de miracles (Do You Believe in Miracles?) Saison 10 (2014 - 2015) *10.01 (#196) La Vie rêvée des anges (Black) *10.02 (#197) Accro à la mort (Reichenbach) *10.03 (#198) Traitement de choc (Soul Survivor) *10.04 (#199) Lune de papier (Paper Moon) *10.05 (#200) Fan Fiction (Fan Fiction) *10.06 (#201) Secret d'Alcôve (Ask Jeeves) *10.07 (#202) Rowena (Girls, Girls, Girls) *10.08 (#203) Shérif, fais-moi peur (Hibbing 911) *10.09 (#204) Au nom du père (The Things We Left Behind) *10.10 (#205) Fergus (The Hunter Games) *10.11 (#206) Du côté Obscur (There's No Place Like Home) *10.12 (#207) La Fontaine de jouvence (About a Boy) *10.13 (#208) Meurtre par accident (Halt and Catch Fire) *10.14 (#209) Le Chant du bourreau (The Executioner's Song) *10.15 (#210) Le Ver de Khan (The Things They Carried) *10.16 (#211) Examen de conscience (Paint It Black) *10.17 (#212) L'Échappée belle (Inside Man) *10.18 (#213) Le Livre des Damnés (Book of the Damned) *10.19 (#214) La Boîte de Werther (The Werther Project) *10.20 (#215) Planète Claire (Angel Heart) *10.21 (#216) Œil pour œil (Dark Dynasty) *10.22 (#217) La Vengeance à tout prix (The Prisoner) *10.23 (#218) Ex nihilo (Brother's Keeper) Saison 11 (2015 - 2016) *11.01 (#219) Amara (Out of the Darkness, Into the Fire) *11.02 (#220) L'Être et le Néant (Form and Void) *11.03 (#221) Affamée (The Bad Seed) *11.04 (#222) Comme au bon vieux temps (Baby) *11.05 (#223) Sans état d'âme (Thin Lizzie) *11.06 (#224) Ni Dieu ni maître (Our Little World) *11.07 (#225) Bas les masques (Plush) *11.08 (#226) Nos amis imaginaires (Just My Imagination) *11.09 (#227) Divine Comédie (O Brother Where Art Thou?) *11.10 (#228) Dis-moi oui (The Devil in the Details) *11.11 (#229) Le Cri de la Banshee (Into the Mystic) *11.12 (#230) Linge sale en famille (Don't You Forget About Me) *11.13 (#231) Baiser mortel (Love Hurts) *11.14 (#232) L'Arche d'alliance (The Vessel) *11.15 (#233) Sur le ring (Beyond the Mat) *11.16 (#234) La Première Règle (Safe House) *11.17 (#235) Deuxième Chance (Red Meat) *11.18 (#236) La Corne de Josué (Hell's Angel) *11.19 (#237) Les Bisaan (The Chitters) *11.20 (#238) Chuck tout-puissant (Don't Call Me Shurley) *11.21 (#239) Donatello (All in the Family) *11.22 (#240) L'Ombre et la Lumière (We Happy Few) *11.23 (#241) Les Liens du sang (Alpha and Omega) Saison 12 (2016 - 2017) *12.01 (#242) ''Résurrection'' (Keep Calm and Carry On) *12.02 (#243) ''Mamma Mia'' (Mamma Mia) *12.03 (#244)[[Cœurs gelés| Cœurs gelés]] (The Foundry) *12.04 (#245) Le Cauchemar de Marga (American Nightmare) *12.05 (#246) Fureur de vivre (The One You've Been Waiting For)'' *12.06 (#247) ''Veillée funèbre (Celebrating The Life Of Asa Fox) *12.07 (#248)'' Anguille sous Rock'' (Rock Never Dies) *12.08 (#249) Le Nephilim (Lotus) *12.09 (#250) Le Deal de Billy (First Blood) *12.10 (#251) Lily Sunder (Lily Sunder Has Some Regrets) *12.11 (#252) C'est qui Dean ? (Regarding Dean) *12.12 (#253) La Lance de Michel (Stuck in the Middle (With You)) *12.13 (#254) L'Étoile (''Family Feud) *12.14 (#255) ''Raid sur les Vampires (The Raid) *12.15 (#256) De mauvais poil (Somewhere Between Heaven and Hell) *12.16 (#257) Émancipation (Ladies Drink Free) *12.17 (#258) Erreur de jeunesse (The British Invasion) *12.18 (#259) Black Bill (The Memory Remains) *12.19 (#260) L'Enfant roi (The Future) *12.20 (#261) Brindilles et ficelles (Twigs and Twine and Tasha Banes) *12.21 (#262) Lavage de cerveau (There's Something About Mary) *12.22 (#263) Je vous salue Mary (Who We Are) *12.23 (#264) L'Autre monde (All Along the Watchtower) Saison 13 (2017 - 2018) * 13.01 (#265) Lost & Found * 13.02 (#266) The Rising Sun * 13.03 (#267) Patience * 13.04 (#268) The Big Empty * 13.05 (#269) Advanced Thanatology * 13.06 (#270) Tombstone * 13.07 (#271) War of the Worlds * 13.08 (#272) The Scorpion and The Frog * 13.09 (#273) The Bad Place * 13.10 (#274) Wayward Sisters * 13.11 (#275) Breakdown * 13.12 (#276) Various & Sundry Villains * 13.13 (#277) Devil's Bargain * 13.14 (#278) Only the Best Intentions * 13.15 (#279) A Most Holy Man * 13.16 (#280) ScoobyNatural * 13.17 (#281) The Thing * 13.18 (#282) Bring 'em Back Alive * 13.19 (#283) Funeralia * 13.20 (#284) Unfinished Business * 13.21 (#285) Beat the Devil * 13.22 (#286) Exodus * 13.23 (#287) Let the Good Times Roll Saison 14 (2018 - 2019) * 14.01 (#288) Stranger in a Strange Land * 14.02 (#289) Gods and Monsters * 14.03 (#290) The Scar * 14.04 (#291) Mint Condition * 14.05 (#292) Nightmare Logic * 14.06 (#293) Curious Cravings * 14.07 (#294) Unhuman Nature Catégorie:Episodes